Y PORQUÉ NO
by GIULIANA WHITE
Summary: En algún momento de la vida nos rodea el engaño, la mentira, El orgullo, la soberbia y la venganza, todo se derrumba bajo circunstancias y principalmente por el amor que surge en situaciones adversas e inesperadas.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA IPORTANTE: Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia es un original creado solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Y PORQUÉ NO

CAPITULO 1

VESTIGIO

Un Cartero se dirige por una de las calles de chicago, se le ve el rostro cansado, pero tiene que entregar ese sobre; al parecer es urgente. Al llegar al domicilio indicado, tocó la puerta. Nadie respondía; miró su reloj ya era tarde, golpeó insistentemente; pero no había respuesta alguna, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando le abrió un hombre que en su rostro reflejaba enfado y un poco molesto dijo.

\- Buenas noches, ¿qué se le ofrece?

\- Disculpe la hora, tengo un telegrama dirigido a este domicilio al parecer para el Sr…

\- Gracias, yo se la entrego al Señor, es lo que estaba esperando con ansias. El cartero fue interrumpido por el hombre, le dio una generosa propina.- Buenas noches. Cerrando fuerte por la apuración.

El cartero siguió su camino y pensó.- Espero que sean buenas noticias.

Se escuchaba mucho sobre la desaparición de esa joven de alta sociedad, durante los disturbios sucedidos el mes pasado.

El mayordomo se dirigió al cuarto de su jefe, este le había comentado, que a la hora que fuera, si había una noticia lo despertaran. El silencio reinaba en el pasillo, tocó varias veces la puerta.

\- Señor, disculpe llegó la carta que esperaba.

Enseguida Salió el hombre amarrándose la cinta de su bata, visiblemente las manos le temblaban, logró abrirla, se tardó un instante en leerla; su rostro palideció, casi cae, su mayordomo reaccionó a tiempo y alcanzó a detenerlo. – ¡Señor cuidado, tranquilícese! -Respiraba con dificultad.

\- Bernie, mañana a primera hora, tenemos que ir con el jefe de la policía.

\- ¿Son tan malas las noticias que le dan señor?

\- Un mes sin saber de mi hija, este último informe de su paradero fue inútil, aunque el señor Warren dice que tiene pistas que sigue con vida, que la llevaban dos hombres, sabes Bernie, puede ser un plagio. Roguemos que esté bien.

Conociendo a la señorita, es como un dolor de muelas; sabe cuánto tiempo la tendrán sus captores, si es que la tienen retenida. No habían pedido rescate. Pensó Bernie.

\- Trate de descansar señor, mañana vamos con la policía.

\- Buenas noches Bernie.

En la mañana temprano se dirigieron a la estación de policía, cuando llegaron al lugar, había mucho movimiento, se podría decir que era un caos; los acontecimientos pasados dejaron un ambiente cargado. El Jefe de Policía **,** Jonathan Luna Garrity conocido más por su segundo apellido, los recibió un poco apurado.

\- Buenos días señores, ¿en qué les puedo servir?

\- Queremos saber, sobre los avances del paradero de mi hija.

\- ¡Ah!, el caso de la señorita desaparecida, durante los incidentes. Por lo que ven en mi escritorio tengo varios, o mejor dicho, demasiados expedientes y a todos le ponemos el mismo interés. -El escritorio estaba casi cubierto de hileras de carpetas casi a punto de caer.- Deje lo busco y le informo los últimos avances. Al analizarlos continuó.-Los últimos reportes nos llevan a indicios que su hija está con vida, los cuerpos encontrados han sido de barones; además hay testigos que vieron a su hija protegida por dos sujetos. Actualmente se están haciendo averiguaciones sobre la identidad de esos hombres ya se están haciendo retratos hablados, en base la descripción de estos…

\- Disculpe jefe Garrity, le hablan; ya llegaron unos informes sobre el tráfico de alcohol. Los interrumpió un policía.

\- Denme un minuto Señores, enseguida regreso. - Garrity dejó al par de hombres en su oficina.

\- Señor, el detective Warren, le dio el mismo informe en el telegrama de anoche; tenga por seguro que su hija está con vida, verá que pronto estará en casa.

\- No lo sé Bernie, ¿qué intensiones tengan estos hombres?, un mes sin saber de Ella.

\- No pierda las esperanzas.

\- Disculpen. Llegó diciendo el jefe de la policía. - como les iba diciendo, ya están sacando los retratos hablados de los hombres que al parecer ayudaron a su hija y por otro lado tenemos a uno de los mejores detectives para localizar el paradero de la misma, cualquier avance se los notificaremos enseguida.

\- Señor Garrity, comprenderá que como padre estoy con el alma en un hilo; por mi parte también contraté un detective para localizar a mi hija.

\- Señor, hacemos lo que está a nuestro alcance, pero comprenderá que los últimos acontecimientos nos rebasaron; dejó más trabajo y caos por la ciudad, esto entorpece un poco el avance pero tenga por seguro que estamos trabajando.

\- Por supuesto, gracias por su esfuerzo; cualquier cosa por favor avíseme.- extendiendo la mano se despidió.

\- Téngalo por seguro Señor, hasta pronto.- Los hombres salieron; Garrity se quedó en sus cavilaciones.-Este caso en lo particular es extraño, en las desapariciones las primeras horas son cruciales; al parecer la joven no ha muerto, no se ha encontrado el cuerpo o señales de un asesinato, en el último sitio donde se le vio. pero un mes no es buena señal, un rapto; no podría ser, no se han comunicado para pedir rescate y si sigue con vida ¿por qué no ha regresado a su casa o por qué, no se ha comunicado? – agarrándose la barbilla Garrity pensó -Tengo que abrir otra línea de investigación.

NOTAS DE PIE DE PAGINA

Los disturbios raciales de Chicago de 1919 fue un importante conflicto que tuvo lugar en la ciudad de Chicago (estado de Illinois), entre el 27 de julio y el 3 de agosto de este año. Durante los disturbios, varias decenas de personas murieron y cientos resultaron heridas. Se considera el peor de los cerca de 25 disturbios ocurridos durante el llamado verano rojo de 1919 en Estados Unidos, llamado así a causa de la violencia y las numerosas muertes por todo el país. La combinación de incendios provocados, saqueos y asesinatos que se prolongó durante varios días, los convirtieron en la peor revuelta por motivos raciales en la historia.

Según informes oficiales, la crisis se desencadenó cuando un joven negro de nacionalidad estadounidense fue golpeado con una piedra y acabó falleciendo en una playa. Entonces las tensiones existentes explotaron y degeneraron en varios días de disturbios y violencia generalizada. La economía de Chicago se vio afectada, ya que todas las industrias de la zona sur de la ciudad cerraron durante los disturbios. Woodrow Wilson, El presidente de los Estados Unidos en ese momento. Trató de promover una mayor armonía racial a través de organizaciones y mejoras legislativas en el Congreso. Los disturbios raciales de Chicago de 1919 conmocionaron al país y creó cierta conciencia sobre los problemas raciales a los que los afroestadounidenses debían enfrentarse a diario por parte de la población blanca en Estados Unidos.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios de mi anterior fic. Espero que este nuevo les sea de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2 PENURIA

NOTA IPORTANTE: Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia es un original creado solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Y PORQUÉ NO

CAPITULO DOS

PENURIA

Tic… , tic … ...tic… tic… tic – Ese sonido taladra mi cabeza, no lo soporto. Empiezo a enfocar mi visión, es un lugar un poco oscuro, se podría decir que es muy reducido por tantas cosas acumuladas, en la esquina del lugar está una lata de fierro que atrapa la fuga de la llave de agua. Abro mis ojos, un poco aturdida. No se…. ¡¿dónde estoy, qué hago aquí…quién soy?! Mi corazón late aprisa, oigo unos pasos acercarse a la puerta del lugar donde me encuentro. Me levanto, tropiezo, me pego fuerte en una espinilla me doy de bruces sobre unas cajas que están cerca de la cama donde estaba, se abre la puerta y la luz me lastima.

\- ¡Vaya, por fin se levantó la princesa! Necesito que hagas algo, unos tipos me dejaron poco dinero para cuidar de ti, eso ya se terminó y el tiempo que llevas aquí generas gastos. - decía un mujer sumamente delgada con aliento alcohólico.

\- ¿Quién…. quién es usted?

\- Tu hada madrina no lo soy, y mucho menos alguien que tiene tiempo de mantener holgazanas. – necesito que me leas algo, ve lo que dice en este papel.

Enfoqué mi vista en el papel, no comprendo lo que está escrito.

\- ¿Leer? Creo…que…..no sé.

\- Pensé que podrías servirme, lastima de ropa. Como te dije, dos jóvenes te trajeron, solo dejaron un dinero para tu cuidado.

\- ¿En qué lugar estamos?

\- En Fort Wayne, Indiana.

\- ¿Cuál ciudad importante es la más cercana?

\- Chicago pero queda a casi tres horas, ya basta de hablar.- Acercándose amenazadoramente continuó, – Deja de perder el tiempo y empieza a ver; cómo sacar dinero para que comas o para que permanezcas aquí. – ¡Tu nombre! ¿cuál es?

\- No….se.

\- Ahora resulta que no sabes.- Se acercó, con un jalón la aventó para la calle, vete y no regreses hasta traer dinero, ya sabrás sacarlo; pudiste conseguir esa ropa para parecer una dama.

Con el aventón, pierdo el equilibrio, logro recomponerme – me siento deprimida, no logro recordar quien soy, al parecer tengo ropas finas, que no me pertenecen. Se escucha gruñir mi estómago, no recuerdo el tiempo que llevo sin comer, camino desorientada, es un callejón; salgo de este. Camino sin rumbo, pero me fijo como podría regresar.- ¿Regresar con esa mujer? No lo creo posible pero…. ¿dónde duermo?

El vacío en que se encuentra hace que sus ojos se le empiecen a inundar, logra respirar para contener esas lágrimas, a lo lejos observa un tendejón que por fuera tiene frutas; ser dirige a este, no sin antes sacudirse, acomodarse un poco sus ropas y el cabello largo.

 **Chicago Illinois**

En la Mansión estilo victoriano Bernie entra al despacho de su patrón.

\- Señor, el joven Robert Foster, ha estado llamando varias veces, para saber si tiene alguna noticia sobre su hija.

\- Bernie dile que gracias, puede venir personalmente a preguntar o incluso ayudarme a buscar alguna pista; Como su prometido yo esperaba verlo realmente preocupado o por lo menos mostrar más interés en mi hija. Sabes, ¿no sé cómo mi hija se encaprichó con él?, solo dejé que ella siguiera con este noviazgo, la vi feliz, a tal punto que parecía otra. Al encontrarla tendré que hablar con ella sobre su compromiso, que tal vez no es lo más conveniente.

 **En Fort Wayne.**

Veo esa fruta, el ruido procedente de mi estómago me recuerda que no he comido, no tengo dinero para comprar algo, miro para todos lados, no veo a alguien alrededor, tomo una fruta roja, me la acerco a la nariz, huele bien, dudo un instante.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?, - tenemos las mejores manzanas. – No esperaba esa vos y enseguida doy un pequeño brinco por el susto.

\- Disculpe hermosa dama por asustarla, ¿cuántas manzanas le pongo para llevar?

\- Gracias….solo estaba….

\- No me diga que no va llevar, mire son las mejores.

\- Si, se ven deliciosas pero…

\- No se las puedo dar baratas, son de buena calidad, ¿Cuántas le doy?

\- Déjeme ver, voy a otro mandado y regreso.

\- Creo que realmente esta chica no tiene dinero, hoy por ti; mañana por mí- pensó para sí, el dueño del tendejón.- Mire…. Le regalo una, para que la pruebe, verá que después se llevará unas a casa.

\- Gracias yo….yo .

\- No se preocupe señorita. ¡Ha! y cuídese, anda sola por estos rumbos, tenga cuidado porque se dice que hay una banda que roba señoritas para tratarlas con el mejor postor.

\- Nuevamente gracias, con permiso.- Por lo menos podré comer esta manzana para calmar el hambre.

La mirada de un hombre se posaba en esa joven que comía una manzana un tanto desesperada; era raro que por esos rumbos que anduviera una chica con ese tipo de ropas.

 **En Chicago.**

– Señor, lo busca el joven Robert Foster.

\- Hazlo pasar Bernie, ¡hasta que se aparece! veamos que pretexto dice.

\- Sí señor, enseguida.

\- Gracias, Bernie.

\- Buenas tardes señor, ¿Qué noticias tiene de su hija?

\- Todo igual, sin saber su paradero Robert.

\- ¿Es raro, no huiría, con alguien? Terminó diciendo en tono molesto.

\- ¡MIDA SUS PALABRAS ROBERT! , parándose de su sillón y dando un golpe en su escritorio, continuó diciendo.- ¡¿No te parce más raro que eres su prometido, y no habías mostrado interés hasta ahora?! ¿No sabrás su paradero?, nunca me pareció su relación.

\- ¡SU HIJA ES UNA CAPRICHOSA Y CAMBIA DE PARECER CONSTANTEMENTE!, ¡No le niego que la última vez que la vi, tuvimos un desacuerdo!

\- ¡¿Qué tipo de desacuerdo?!

\- ¡Sus celos infundados sobre una amiga mutua!

\- ¡Tienes fama de ser un don Juan!

\- ¡Y su hija aparte de Caprichosa tiene fama de coqueta!

\- ¡Salga de mi casa, no le permito que hable así de ella y de mi cuenta corre; que si la encuentro no se case con usted!

Robert reflejaba enojo en su rostro – Con permiso que tenga suerte. Dijo en tono seco, dio la media vuelta dejando furioso al padre de la joven.

En Fort Wayne, Un hombre no apartaba la vista de la joven y este pensaba para sí.- Es linda hasta podría decir hermosa; la muchacha se ve con porte, tal vez podría servirme, sin embargo sus ropas aunque elegantes parecen un poco sucias; como si estuvieran con un poco de tizne, se le ve apesadumbrada. Por la forma que se comió la fruta tiene hambre.

La joven se encuentra sin rumbo fijo, encerrada en sus pensamientos. Comienza una fuerte ráfaga de aire que levanta una hoja de periódico, esta se le estampa directo en el rostro y hace que detenga su caminar. - ¡Oh por Dios! - Apenada logra quitarse la hoja de periódico de su cara.

\- Una sola fruta no basta para calmar mi hambre, tengo que hacer algo. Desde hace rato siento que alguien me vigila, mejor apresuro mi paso.

Al retomar su camino alguien le toma de un brazo. Ella recuerda la advertencia del señor del tendejón sobre el robo de doncellas, se sobresalta y da un grito –¡Ay!


	3. Capitulo 3 COMIENZO

NOTA IPORTANTE: Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia es un original creado solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

¿Y PORQUÉ NO?

CAPITULO 3

COMIENZO

\- ¡Disculpe señorita!, por asustarla pero quisiera hablar con usted.

\- No…. No le conozco.

\- Mire, deje me presento…..soy Liam McCormick, de los McCormick de Chicago, le tengo una propuesta.

\- Ni siquiera lo conozco y ¿quiere pretenderme?

\- ¡oh!... no señorita, como cree; yo nunca haría eso.-Terminó diciendo haciendo una mueca de rechazo.

\- ¿Tan desagradable me veo?- Dijo la joven ofendida.

Liam la inspeccionó y Mirándola en ese momento tenía una altivez que hacía que su belleza pasara a un segundo plano.

\- No se ofenda señorita, Si es guapa; pero mi propuesta no tiene que ver con tener una relación con usted. Qué tal si le invito a comer y charlamos.

\- No sería apropiado, además no le conozco y no sé qué intenciones tenga.

\- Le prometo que mis intenciones son buenas, confié en mí. Mire vamos a comer algo, mientras escucha la propuesta, por cierto; ¿cómo se llama?

Enseguida la joven hizo una mueca y pensó- Un nombre rápido, no recuerdo el mío…. Mmm… ¿Agnes?...no, ¿Amber?… hay no, suena como apodo de mujerzuela, ¿Daisy?, tampoco. No sé porque me suena a traidora. ¿Abbie?... Bueno, está corto, me parece bien.

\- Señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¡Eh!... ¿decía?

\- ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Si…. gracias…. Mi nombre es Abbie…. Miller.

\- Mucho gusto Abbie, entonces ¿me acompaña?

Duda un poco, pero logra decir.- Está bien, Señor McCormick.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante, las miradas de las personas de alrededor se centran en lo desalineada que se encuentra la joven, pero ella luce con dignidad.

Llegan a su mesa, les sirven lo ordenado para ambos, Liam observa con detalle la forma en que Abbie toma sus alimentos, aunque lo hace como una dama, ve que disfruta la comida en cada bocado, pareciera que no ha probado alimentos en forma por un tiempo. Al terminar de comer. Liam empieza hablar.

\- Como le dije tengo una propuesta para usted.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción la joven suelta -¡Gracias Dios, por estos alimentos! , ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

Este comentario hace sonreír a Liam.

\- Tengo dos sobrinos y quisiera contratarla para ser su nana ¿Qué le parece?

\- ¿Por qué yo? no me conoce, ¿no le parece arriesgado?

\- Tengo buen ojo y usted me parece perfecta para el puesto.

\- ¿Con solo verme?

\- Yo necesito quien cuide a los niños y usted necesita trabajo a lo que veo, ¿no le parece lógico?

\- Es raro sin referencias, ¿así sin más?

\- La he observado y el rato que tengo con usted no tengo dudas, entonces…. ¿acepta?, ¡ah! se me olvidaba; la paga es buena, también obtendría los alimentos y por supuesto donde dormir. No estaría a solas conmigo si eso le preocupa hay más personal en casa, además está mi hermana que es la madre de los niños, quedó viuda y necesita ayuda.

En ese instante llegó a su mesa un hombre mayor.

\- ¡Hola hijo!, disculpa por interrumpirte; que milagro verte por estos rumbos.-enseguida Liam se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita pillo?-sonriendo continuó el hombre dirigiéndose a la joven.- Ten cuidado con Liam suele ser un pícaro.

\- Padre que va pensar de mí la señorita.

Dándole un codazo el padre.- ¿Qué, no nos vas a presentar hijo?

\- Por su puesto. Abbie, él es el padre Matthew, lo conozco desde pequeño es amigo de la familia.

\- Soy quien corrige a este diablillo, era mi acólito y esta bella señorita ¿es tu novia?

\- Padre ella es Abbie Miller, próximamente la encargada de mis sobrinos, bueno si ella acepta.

\- ¡ah! … yo pensaba que ya habías sentado cabeza, perdón señorita-dijo el padre desilusionado.

Abbie se sentía apenada por la confusión. - No hay de que padre, Mucho gusto.- Tendiéndole la mano y el padre correspondiéndole el saludo.

\- Bueno hijos les dejo, perdón por interrumpirlos, ah… Liam pronto los visitaré.- Mucho gusto señorita espero verla en casa de los McCormick.

Diciendo esto el padre Matthew se retiró, quedaron solos, pero de repente se sintieron incomodos. Liam fue el que tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Y qué me dice Abbie, acepta la propuesta?

\- Bueno… si es para ayudar a su hermana por lo que pasa en estos momentos. Acepto cuidar a sus sobrinos.

\- ¿Dónde vive? para ir por sus cosas.

\- Es que voy de paso.

\- ¿dónde se hospeda?

\- Perdí mis cosas.

\- ¿Cómo perdió su equipaje?

\- En realidad viajo sola, confié dejando mis cosas y enseguida me las robaron.

\- Ya veo. Sin ofenderla, que le parece ir de compras como adelanto de su pago. ah…otra cosa; mi hermana vive en Pensilvania, se encuentra como a siete horas de camino, así que saldríamos mañana temprano si usted acepta.

La joven se debatió, por una parte ya había aceptado el trabajo y por otro; no era bien visto que un hombre sin tener ningún vínculo, le comprara ropa. Viendo la realidad no tenía cambios y la ropa que llevaba puesta se diría que se encontraba en un estado no muy limpio. Haciendo a un lado su vergüenza decidió aceptar.

Se dirigieron a una pequeña casa de moda, compraron unos vestidos, dos pares de zapatos y cosas a juego. Liam notó que la joven tenía buen gusto y en sus movimientos era delicada, pero lo que desde un principio le llamó la atención de esa chica era su cabello tanto el tono como lo largo y hermoso que lucía, a pesar de lo desalineado. De repente la chica se sintió incomoda al sentir la mirada de Liam sobre ella.

\- Disculpe por importunarla Abbie.

\- Ir de compras con un hombre es un poco extraño- su tono trompicado mostraba su duda. - La chica se debatía porque le faltaba comprar ropa interior; frente a él no podía pedirlas, primero muerta.

\- ¿Qué le falta?, diga con confianza. Preguntó Liam.

La chica se veía apenada. – Pues….

La dependienta que a lo sumo tenía unos veinte años los interrumpió- Disculpe ya le lleva a su esposa unos cambios de ropa, les interesaría llevar también ropa interior.

La chica se puso Roja como un tomate, primero porque pensaron que era su esposo y segundo por hablar frente a Liam sobre su ropa interior.

El sonriente y viéndola en ese apuro respondió- Entonces les dejo solas para que ella elija a su gusto.

\- Claro señor, de todos modos después las verá.- La dependienta era un poco suelta en su hablar.

El color del rostro de Abbie subió a un rojo granate; Liam decidió salir un rato de la tienda.

\- Señora, felicidades por su marido es muy apuesto y se ve que es muy atento, mire que ir de compras con usted, la mayoría de los hombres prefieren irse con los amigos mientras sus esposas van de compras.

Abbie decidió no sacar de su error a la vendedora sobre su relación con Liam, apenas lo conoció y si revelaba tal cosa, su reputación quizá se viera afectada, aunque solo fuera de paso.

\- Mire aquí le tengo algunos interiores, pero también le muestro esta bata de noche para que la luzca para su marido.- Mirando la tela era por así decirlo transparente, sugestiva.

\- No tiene una menos reveladora.

\- Le puedo hacer una pregunta señora.

Esta señorita sí que tiene la lengua larga, no tiene tacto y es directa, ahora ¿qué se le ocurrirá?- se dijo a sus adentros Abbie.

\- ¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

\- Por como se sonroja frente a su marido y la tela de las prendas que le enseñé se le hacen reveladoras, podría decirse que es una recién casada y que apenas va ser su primera noche.

Este comentario la sonrojo y al mismo tiempo la indignó. –Tiene razón, es muy pero muy observadora, viajamos para la luna de miel, sabrá usted que no hemos tenido intimidad hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, fue un acuerdo al que llegamos; así que…. porque no me muestra una ropa interior más normalita y por supuesto una bata simplemente sencilla.- terminó diciendo en tono cortante.

\- ¡Oh!, disculpe por importunarla, no era mi intensión, a veces me regaña mi jefe por tener la lengua suelta.

\- No se preocupe.

\- Bueno entonces le muestro estos diseños más simples señora. De todas formas podría llevarse un cambio especial para su noche de bodas.

\- No gracias, me llevo las comunes.- diciendo esto, Abbie eligió los cambios suficientes de ropa interior. A penas terminó, cuando Liam iba entrando a la tienda.

\- Hola todo listo, me demoré un poco para que se tomara su tiempo.

Pagaron las compras y salieron de la tienda llenos de bolsas, se dirigieron al hotel. En la recepción Liam pidió un cuarto para Abbie; Liam comentó.- La acompaño hasta su cuarto, querrá darse un baño y descansar un poco.

\- Gracias Señor.

\- Dígame Liam.

\- Usted ahora es mi jefe.

\- No importa, soy Liam; Espero que me llame así. La invito a cenar en el restaurant del hotel hacen unos exquisitos platillos y no quisiera cenar solo.

\- ¿A qué hora prefiere que lo acompañe?

\- A las nueve estaría perfecto, la dejo para que descanse un rato.

\- Gracias por todo Señ…Liam.

\- Así está mejor Abbie.

Liam se retiró a su habitación y Abbie quedó sola, no lo podía creer; en la mañana se sentía perdida, ahora estaba con un empleo y buena paga. Agradeció a Dios, miró la hora, eran las seis de la tarde, tenía tiempo de bañarse y descansar antes de la cena.

Abbie se encontraba dormida de repente a lo lejos escucha que tocan una puerta y se encuentra tan relajada que no quiere salir del soport, se intensifican esos toquidos y escucha que le hablan a una señorita. Con un salto despierta

\- ¡oh por Dios! ¿qué hora es?, Mira al reloj; son las ocho.

\- Señorita Abbie, Señorita Abbie.- La joven se levanta de la cama, se acomoda su bata y abre.

\- Disculpe señorita soy Lina, El señor Liam me envió para que la ayudara en lo que necesite.

\- Gracias, puedo arreglarme sola.-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

\- De nada señorita, es una orden del señor Liam y espero cumplirla.

\- Mire Lina, ¿ese es su nombre verdad?

\- Si señorita.

\- Le doy las gracias pero puedo arreglarme sola.

\- Viendo el horario y como está en estos momentos y el tiempo que ha perdido, es mejor que le ayude.-Terminó diciendo Lina, recalcando con una mirada su atuendo.

\- Está bien, pasa. Dijo Abbie en tono resignado.

Enseguida Lina se dedicó al arreglo de Abbie.

 **Chicago en la estación de policía.**

Después de una larga jornada el jefe Garrity se disponía salir de su oficina; cuando…

\- Jefe le llegó esta carta no tiene remitente.

Garrity se acomodó el saco y el sombrero- expulsó el humo de un puro y dijo- veamos que dice.

Abrió el sobre, empezó a leer y enarcó las cejas; enseguida se le iluminó el rostro soltando con asombro.

\- ¡Vaya! al parecer empiezan a cantar los pajaritos sobre el caso de la joven. ¿Quién trajo la carta, Jimmy?

\- Un chiquillo, solo llegó diciendo que era una carta para usted.

\- ¿No vieron si lo estaban esperando afuera?

\- No dio tiempo señor, el chiquillo salió como torbellino.

Nota: espero actualizar pronto, por motivo de trabajo no he podido hacerlo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Este fic es principalmente del personaje femenino y de Terry. Saludos a Stormaw, Betina C, Nina, Darling eveling, Skarllet northman Lila Venezuela, Guest y lectoras que pasan por este fic espero seguir con su apoyo y aliciente. Hasta pronto y estoy a sus órdenes.


	4. Chapter 4 UN INICIO SORPRESIVO

NOTA IPORTANTE: Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia es un original creado solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

¿Y PORQUÉ NO?

CAPITULO 4

UN INICIO SORPRESIVO

El ambiente nubloso del humo de cigarrillos y la luz tintineante de una lámpara oxidada en una oficina a las afueras de una bodega en Illinois, apenas dejaba percibir las facciones descompuestas por la rabia de un sujeto. Empezó a gritar- ¡Como es posible que esa, se les escapara!, son tan inútiles que permitieron que un par de jovenzuelos se la llevaran. Con todos los contactos que tenemos y no vieron el rumbo que tomaron. Llevamos poco más de un mes y no hay rastro.

\- Carlo… con el incendio y el caos aprovechó para zafarse.

\- Si ya me lo han dicho cientos de veces. Quiero saber ¿dónde se metieron esos pillos con la chica? como es posible que solo dos hombres son más inteligentes que ustedes. Por la culpa de ustedes, mi Jefe me amenazó, su estabilidad pende de que esa joven esté con él y sea suya. Espero que la encuentren pronto.

 **Estación de policía**

\- Jefe, ¿qué le dicen en la carta?

\- Interesante Jimmy, me dicen que Carlo el elegante está inmiscuido en el caso de la señorita desaparecida, que varios de sus hombres estaban forcejeando con ella la última vez que se le vio, hay otra versión que dos jóvenes la ayudaron en el incendio.

\- ¿Carlo el elegante qué intensiones tendría con la joven? , Jefe.

\- No lo sé Jimmy, pero Carlo no se mueve solo. Este pez lo tengo en la mira desde hace tiempo, desgraciadamente hay alguien poderoso que lo respalda; ando tras sus pisadas también ya no tardan en caer en un error, falta poco para su detención.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que le dicen en la carta Jefe Garrity?

\- No, dicen que pronto nos mandarán algunas pruebas.

\- Bueno jefe espero que descanse.

\- Gracias Jimmy, tú también descansa.

 **En Nueva York.** Terry le llegó llamado para las audiciones de la obra "SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO", de William Shakespiare. A sus veintidós años era uno de los actores más consolidados; esa noche veía el periódico en que decían noticias sobre el joven empresario William Andley y su joven esposa, pronto tendrían a su segundo hijo. Terry se levantó y arrugó el periódico, todavía dolía su separación, más él era fuerte. Por dentro cargaba muchos demonios. Rabia a la vida y a aquellas personas que intervinieron de una u otra forma en su separación y hasta él mismo por su cobardía al no luchar en su momento se sentía como un león enjaulado, tomó su chaqueta y una gorra para salir a caminar, solo así se calma.

 **En Fort Wayne.**

Liam estaba en el restaurante del hotel esperando a Abbie, se sorprende al ver a la joven que se dirige hacia él. Simplemente se veía esplendorosa. Liam notó que la chica estaba nerviosa, después de un rato se fue relajando al comprobar que Liam era todo un caballero, atento, conversador sin ser aburrido y mostraba un buen humor; la velada se extendió un poco al estar enfrascados en la plática de repente se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde.

\- Abbie disculpe creo que nos pasamos, ya están recogiendo el lugar, en un rato más nos vamos Pensilvania, la acompaño hasta su cuarto.

\- Gracias fue una agradable velada.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica y se despidieron.

Liam había tenido prometida hace tiempo, él contaba con 25 años de edad pero la muerte le arrebató su amor cuando tenía 19 años; desde entonces su corazón se cerró. Sin embargo esta noche, no supo en que instante se sintió hasta atraído con Abbie.- enseguida pensó- Cuando la miré por la calle la vi desprotegida, sola y ese cabello largo, brilloso.

En la mañana temprano Abbie y Liam partieron a Pensilvania, el camino duró siete horas aproximadamente, por fin llegaron. Enseguida los recibieron los trabajadores, la casa era enorme con bellos jardines; la chica sin darse cuenta se alejó bastantes metros, fue a dar al portal de la entrada de la propiedad para aspirar el olor de algunas flores que se encontraba ahí .- cierro mis ojos , este olor se me hace familiar, de repente siento que me cae algo encima dejándome empapada y pegajosa abro mis ojos me miro la ropa y estoy bañada de lodo. Se escuchan unas carcajadas que sin duda, son de unos niños.

Nota: Hola perdón por la demora espero pronto actualizar, les recuerdo que por mi trabajo no he podido. Les dejo este mini capitulo. Saludos buen fin de semana.


	5. Chapter 5 TORMENTO

NOTA IPORTANTE: Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia es un original creado solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

¿Y PORQUÉ NO?

CAPITULO 5

TORMENTO

Sorprendida, siento el lodo que gotea.-un par de niños idénticos no paran de reír por esta travesura.- Me sacudo inútilmente.-volteo y los busco, pero ya se han ido.- Liam me localiza y se sorprende al verme.

\- - ¡¿Qué te pasó Abbie?!

\- - Yo… resbalé y caí en ese charco.

\- - Vamos a la casa para que te cambies y descanses. El viaje ha sido largo.

Apenada le sigo hasta la casa, entrando nos espera una joven mujer; no tardo en saber, que es la hermana de Liam.- Junto a ella está el ama de llaves y el mayordomo.

\- - ¡Válgame Dios, señorita! ¿qué le pasó? – Sorprendida, me mira la joven dama.

Liam viendo mi apuración se apresuró a presentarnos.

\- - Emma, ella es Abbie, viene para ayudarte con tus hijos. Tuvo un pequeño accidente al entrar.

\- - Mucho gusto señorita… pase a cambiarse; han de venir cansados, siete horas de camino es pesado.

Emma refleja tristeza en su mirada; le doy la mano, pese a que tengo lodo me corresponde el saludo. Noto que al igual que Liam, Emma es sencilla.

Enseguida el ama de llaves me lleva a la habitación que me es asignada, me baño y descanso un rato; llaman a la puerta.- Señorita la esperan en el comedor.- Al llegar a este, ya estaban Emma, Liam y el par de niños que me bañaron de lodo al llegar.

\- - Disculpen la demora. -Comenté un poco apenada.

Se levantan de sus asientos al verme entrar y Liam toma la palabra.

\- - Abbie a mi hermana ya la conoces, ahora te presento a estos diablillos, son Adam y Connor. Los niños que vas a cuidar, tienen 6 años.- Enseguida los niños protestaron al mismo tiempo.

\- - ¡Tío, ya somos grandes!, no queremos que nos cuiden.

\- - Mucho gusto jovencitos, espero que seamos amigos.- Les extiendo la mano, ellos tardan en dármela, en su cara reflejan la molestia.

\- - ¡Que modales tienen niños!- Les reprendió Emma.- Abbie, ese será su asiento, junto a los niños.

\- - Gracias.-Al tratar de sentarme algo me pica y doy un salto, soltando un leve grito de dolor.

\- - ¿Le pasa algo Abbie, qué le causó ese grito?- me pregunta Emma preocupada.

\- - No… solo me acordé de algo. - Volteo a mi asiento y miro una pequeña madeja de espinos.-Los niños contienen la risa.- Con gracia me siento, retiro con rapidez la madeja de espinos sin que noten Liam y Emma. – no delato la travesura, esto desbalancea a los pequeños.

 **Nueva york.**

La audición fue extenuante y muy cerrada, aunque Terry tenía un recorrido en las tablas y su fama subía como la espuma, no era motivo para quedar en la obra, cada Director tenía su propia visión; por otra parte, era sabido el carácter indócil y osco del joven.

Salió un asistente del director para informar que al día siguiente, tendrían otro filtro para quedar en la obra y anunciar los personajes de cada quien. Dio algunos nombres, entre ellos Terry. Les fijó la hora en la que iniciarían las pruebas finales.

Otro día arduo para Terry, se despide de algunos compañeros; como siempre un poco osco, solo se limitaba a la actuación con profesionalidad, algunas veces se le tachaba de presuntuoso. Sin embargo su esencia indómita, su elegancia y porte, era miel que atrae a las abejas. Siempre asediado por jovencitas y algunas actrices; con caballerosidad y casi siempre como un escapista se retiraba. esto creaba un ambiente de misticismo a su alrededor.

En su pasado se le relacionó con Susana, el tiempo demostró que entre ellos no se podía forzar el amor. Quien diría que ella misma aclaró sus sentimientos al término de su rehabilitación, no solo pudo caminar de nuevo; sino que se transformó en una mujer fuerte, madura. Dejando atrás a la chica egoísta .Después de un tiempo regresó al teatro topándose seguido con Terry pero manteniendo una relación cordial.

Esa noche Terry la trajo a sus pensamientos. Ella fue en gran parte, la que truncó la relación entre Candy y el. Sin embargo también las circunstancias y otras personas influyeron, su alma estaba inmersa en resentimientos.

 **Pensilvania.**

Al término de la cena, les indican a los niños que se tienen que retirar a su habitación a dormir, como siempre ellos protestan, quieren estar un poco más con su madre. Abbie notó que Emma, no ponía atención a sus hijos, simplemente ella estaba inmersa o ausente; solo respondía como una autómata.

Los niños se retiraron, Liam le entregó a Abbie los horarios de las actividades de los pequeños.

\- - Después de revisar la hoja, si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia nos lo puedes decir, con gusto te escucharemos.- dijo Liam.

Al mirar la cantidad de hojas de las actividades de los pequeños, Abbie se preguntó si en estas venían incluidos los descansos o alguna hora de juegos para los pequeños.

\- - Gracias, las revisaré con calma en mi cuarto.

\- -Disculpen por dejarlos, yo también me retiro; tengo un poco de jaqueca. – Emma se levantó y continuó.- Gusto en conocerla Abbie y bienvenida, espero que mis hijos se adapten pronto con usted.

\- - El gusto es mío señora.

\- - No por favor, solo llámeme Emma.- dijo con una leve sonrisa pero realmente reflejaba tristeza.

\- - Le llamaré entonces por su nombre….Emma.

\- - Así está mejor Abbie, espero que me pueda considerar una amiga. No sé qué pasa en esta familia, la muerte se ha llevado temprano a nuestros seres queridos, Un nuevo aire en esta casa nos viene bien, ¿verdad Liam? - guiñando el ojo a su hermano - en ese instante Liam estaba tomando un té, se atragantó y empezó a toser, pronto se recompuso.

Abbie se quedó confundida ante las palabras de Emma; Liam se sentía incómodo. Su hermana nunca lo había metido en un apuro.-Carraspeando Liam se dirigió a Abbie.

\- - Te gustaría salir al jardín, hay una hermosa luna.

Abbie aceptó salir y juntos caminaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Liam rompió el silencio incómodo. - creo que ya es tarde le acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación.

\- - Gracias, no es necesario.

\- - Insisto, ha sido una velada grata y espero que se sienta bien.

\- - ¿Así son con sus empleados?

\- - No con todos. Imagínese si acompaño a Luis, el mayordomo. Pero a una dama es un placer.

\- Nerviosa Abbie retorcía la punta de un chal que la cubría de los hombros.

\- - Perdone si mis palabras la incomodan, pero suelo ser sincero.

\- - Bueno… es mejor que nos vallamos.-temblando visiblemente, no exactamente por el frío de la noche.

Al entrar al cuarto Abbie pudo respirar, Liam era muy atento. Físicamente era atractivo y en poco tiempo de tratarlo, parecía un hombre de buen corazón.- Me siento extenuada y pienso.- Cualquier mujer se sentiría alagada pero en la condición que me encuentro, no sería lo correcto; además ha sido simplemente amable, no sé porque me pone nerviosa, quizá estoy muy vulnerable.

Al otro día en Nueva york, Terry se presenta a la segunda fase de la audición. Solo se deja llevar, canaliza su interior en la actuación, por sus venas corre la pasión por ese mundo. Todos a su alrededor se quedaron estupefactos ante la actuación de Terry. Al término de la audición, se sentía los nervios en el ambiente, después de un rato sale el asistente del director; pone una hoja en un pizarrón con los resultados, junto con el asignamiento de cada personaje y el horario de los ensayos. Todos se arremolinaron para ver los resultados, muchos felicitaron a Terry, por quedarse con el papel protagónico.

 **CHICAGO**

La ciudad estaba sumergida en el caos todavía, el jefe Garrity tenía algunos indicios sobre el paradero de la joven. Tan escurridiza que casi le daba un sincope por la presión pues la chica pertenecía a unas de las familias acaudaladas de chicago.

Pasaron unos días. Terry se siente satisfecho aunque sea por un instante. El tiempo de los ensayos lo transporta lejos de su dolor. La actuación es su refugio, la liberación en parte de sus demonios.- Como todas las noches después de los ensayos se camuflajea para no ser reconocido, pasa por una pequeña

pastelería que se localiza entre el teatro y su departamento. – Al entrar al local, como siempre, suena una campanilla indicando que alguien llega. Terry degusta de algunos pastelillos que le hacen recordar Escocia y momentos vividos con Candy.

Pronto una vos familiar lo saca de sus pensamientos.

\- - Buenas noches joven Terry; es un placer atenderlo, ¿se lleva de los pastelillos de siempre?- Dijo un hombre mayor.

\- - Si, Buenas noches señor Brendan; deme de esos deliciosos pastelillos que usted prepara.

\- - Enseguida Joven.-terminó diciendo el hombre regordete, el cual tiene barba y pelo cano que bien podía trabajar como Santa Claus.

\- - Cuantos le pongo esta vez.

\- - Ya sabe Brendan, los suficientes para compartir.

\- - Hoy salió temprano.

\- - Ya está lista la obra, solo ultimamos detalles para el estreno. Espero que me acompañe ese día.- Terry le extendió un sobre.

El Señor Brendan se sorprendió, sabía del buen corazón de Terry, que era un chico con fama a pesar de esto, tiene sus pies en la tierra. Aunque las chicas lo perseguían era un poco solitario y su mirada reflejaba algo de tristeza y en ocasiones frialdad.

Nota: Perdón por la demora. por cuestión de trabajo y salud no había actualizado. saludos


	6. Chapter 6 ENTRE NIÑOS

NOTA IPORTANTE: Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia es un original creado solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

¿Y PORQUÉ NO?

CAPITULO 6

Entre niños

Al despedirse del señor Brendan, Terry se dirige a un parque que queda cerca de ahí; todavía no obscurece, se sienta en una banca y no tarda en estar acompañado de numerosos niños, lo saludan y el empieza a repartir los pastelillos. Entre mordida y mordida al pastelillo uno de los chicos le habla a Terry.

\- Tenías días que no venias Terry, aparte de tu compañía nos encantan estos pastelillos.

\- Han sido días de mucho trabajo, siempre que pueda estaré aquí.

\- Que tal si comenzamos a jugar, no seas flojo.- Enseguida lo agarran por los brazos para levantarlo de la banca.-entre risas les pregunta.

\- ¿Qué juego quieren hoy, ya escogieron?

Todos los niños empezaron a gritar sus juegos favoritos y al final se decidieron jugar baseball.

En Pensilvania Abbie se encuentra en el jardín, inmersa en sus pensamientos. No cabía duda que esos dos pillos se las ingeniaban para hacerle toda clase de bromas, poniendo a prueba su paciencia al límite. ¡Vaya, quien iba a pensar, que dos niños de seis años, tenían tanta imaginación para ponerla en apuros! Sus bromas no eran crueles, de hecho más de una le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, por la creatividad y esmero en estas. Como la vez que le contaron sobre el fantasma que habitaba en la mansión, desde entonces, Abbie sentía que alguien la vigilaba. Una noche escuchaba unos ruidos que provenían de la segunda planta. Poco a poco, se dirigió hacia los ruidos que parecían cadenas arrastrando; volteaba hacia atrás al sentir esa rara sensación de cosquilleo en la espalda con la piel erizada, no veía a nadie a su alrededor; Ya frente a la puerta. - ¿Quién es? Abbie pregunta con vos temblorosa. – ¡por favor responda! -Agarrando la perilla desliza la puerta lentamente, solo se escucha el rechinar de esta; en ese instante algo pasa cerca de su cabeza.

 **CHICAGO.**

Bernie atiende el llamado en la puerta, era el detective Warren.

\- Buenas noches Bernie, ¿Se encuentra el señor?

\- Si, deje lo acompaño a su despacho.- Entrando Warren en el despacho, el Señor se muestra impaciente

\- ¡Buenas noches señor Warren, ¿qué noticias me tiene?!

\- Señor, hemos avanzado en las investigaciones.

\- ¿Hemos avanzado?

\- Gracias al jefe Garrity que ha proporcionado un colaborador.

\- Al grano Warren; que han investigado.

\- Su hija al parecer, ha sido vista en Fort Wayne.

\- Como sabe que es mi hija.

\- Por la descripción fisiológica y por la ropa que traía.

\- ¿Cómo lo han sabido?

\- Desde el incendio, donde se encontraba su hija, hemos entrevistado testigos y nos han llevado a Fort Wayne donde una mujer dice que la cuidó.

\- ¿No será la recompensa, por lo que esa mujer miente?, Mi hija se hubiera comunicado. Ya han pasado dos meses y medio; la familia y mi esposa ya no pueden más, nos llegan cartas de distintos lugares que la vieron o que su cuerpo está enterrado algún lugar .- En su rostro reflejaba desesperación.

\- Que su hija no se haya comunicado es un buen punto. Por lo que esta señora explica, la joven que cuidó no recordaba su identidad y nos basamos en esto. La foto que usted nos proporcionó se la enseñamos y confirma que es su hija. Además el dueño de un tendejón también la vio y hasta le dio una manzana.

\- ¿Y dónde está mi hija si esa señora la cuidó?

\- Su hija se escapó y estamos buscando hacia donde partió.

\- Me está diciendo que mi hija perdió la memoria y está sin rumbo.

\- Sí señor, está viva y pronto la localizaremos.

El padre de la joven no puede resistir la zozobra y se desvanece, entre Bernie y Warren lo auxilian.

En otro punto de la ciudad de chicago Robert Foster, el prometido de la joven se pasea impaciente en su oficina; en espera de una llamada, se encuentra furioso porque el jefe Garrity lo tiene vigilado.

\- RING… RING… RING. Suena el teléfono.- ¡Hasta que llamas imbécil, no puedo estar en contacto contigo! – las venas de la frente se le marcaban - ¡¿Qué no te llame así?!... mira señorita, se supone que eres amiga de mi novia, te la pasas hostigándome. Por tu estupidez, nos descubrió aquella vez. Espero marques distancia. Ni a ti, ni a mí, nos conviene que nos vean juntos.

\- ¿Qué no puedes vivir sin mí?, lo has hecho en mucho tiempo. ¡déjame en paz o aquí termina todo!- En ese instante cuelga el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas.

RING… RING… RING.- ¡Que no entiendes, que no me busques!... ¿Carlo? … No como crees, pensé que era otra persona. No he podido contactarme contigo en persona, el tal Garrity anda muy duro. Dame un informe de los negocios y sobre mi prometida. Perdimos más gente en la última redada, la venta de alcohol no ha sido buena, mis finanzas andan caídas, pensé que con mi matrimonio podría solventar esta racha. En cuanto a mi prometida, contrata nuevos hombres para buscarla y encontrarla antes que mi suegro.

Espero tu llamada diciéndome dónde está mi prometida.- tengan cuidado con el próximo embarque de alcohol no podemos perder este también, y tendremos que sobornar a algunos policías, tengan cuidado para no caer en una trampa, ese Garrity es como un sabueso. Tendremos que ver como comunicarnos ya no es seguro por teléfono. Hasta pronto.

En la mansión El doctor no tardó en llegar; Bernie se encontraba nervioso; su patrón no se reponía.

\- Doctor tengo que llamar a sus familiares, no veo bien al señor.

\- Espere un momento, ¿pasó por una fuerte impresión?- Decía el galeno, mientras lo revisaba.

\- Usted sabe que con la desaparición de la señorita no tiene paz, aquí el señor Warren nos confirmó que la señorita vive; pero al parecer se encuentra con pérdida de memoria. Su paradero es todavía incierto.

\- Tiene que descansar, en la receta vienen unos medicamentos para la baja presión y la tensión. Por favor, traten de darle noticias de una forma que no lo afecte.

\- Pues en estas circunstancias es imposible.- Terminó diciendo Bernie.

 **Pensilvania**

Abbie gritó al sentir que algo rosaba su frente, pasado el susto, alumbró con la vela que llevaba, cuál fue su sorpresa que lo que se movía era un murciélago de goma, al abrir la puerta se activaba un mecanismo que hacía que se moviera por el cuarto. No muy lejos de ahí se escuchaban las risa de los pequeños. Otra vez caía en una de sus trampas. Que tengo que hacer con estos dos pillos, simplemente sonrió al venírsele una idea por la mente.


	7. Chapter 7 PERDIDA ENTRE LA CONFESIÓN

NOTA IPORTANTE: Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia es un original creado solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

¿Y PORQUÉ NO?

CAPITULO 7

PERDIDA ENTRE LA CONFESIÓN

La actividad diaria con los gemelos era agotadora por la energía de estos, por fin había logrado un avance con ellos, por lo menos ya la tomaban en cuenta cuando los ponía a estudiar. ¿Cómo lo logró? Cansada de sus bromas decidió pagarles con la misma moneda.

Una tarde los llevó a nadar al lago, ella solo tenía que vigilaros. Poco antes de salir del agua y sin que ellos lo notaran Abbie se acercó a las ropas de ellos y las acomodó sonriente. Se sentó no muy lejos de ahí, cerca de un árbol y continuó con su bordado. Tenía poco tiempo de haber aprendido a bordar; su nueva amiga Denisse la joven cocinera de la familia McCormick, Le enseñaba a leer, bordar y hasta repostería. Desde que se conocieron hubo una afinidad entre ellas. Denisse le tenía paciencia y por las noches después de cenar y terminadas las labores en casa se reunían para las clases.

En aquel hermoso lugar en el campo; Abbie bordando y mirando de reojo a los gemelos esperaba su salida del lago. – Niños ya es hora, tenemos que irnos, su mamá no tardará en llegar y debemos recibirla.- la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Un rato más Abbie, nos gusta cuando nos traes a nadar. – Replicaron los pequeños al mismo tiempo.

\- Vamos, dense prisa, ya parecen pasas por tanto tiempo en el agua; tal vez su madre ya llegó y la pondría triste si no están cuando llegue. -A regañadientes los niños salieron del agua. Empezaron a vestirse sin su ayuda, al meter una pierna a su pantalón sintieron algo viscoso y saltaron. Cual fue la sorpresa, que salieron unas ranas de la ropa. Primero se impresionaron pero después soltaron carcajadas. De seguro fue Abbie quien metió a ciertos amiguitos a sus ropas, simultáneamente se vieron entre carcajadas y corrieron hacerle cosquillas a la chica por su atrevimiento. Después de esta pequeña guerra de cosquillas los niños se relajaron con Abbie.

Desde que Abbie se despertara en fort Wayne la incertidumbre de quien era la atormentaba, sin embargo el conocer a Liam y a su familia le daba una tregua. Algunas noches tenía pesadillas. En sus sueños había hombres que la perseguían y fuego alrededor, otras veces veía el rostro de una pequeña rubia llorando. Despertaba con el corazón acelerado y sudorosa .Poco después entre las sombras de su habitación pensaba en el nuevo reto que le tendrían los gemelos y así, entre sonrisas por las ocurrencias de estos, lograba fundirse entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Al transcurrir las semanas, una noche mientras arreglaban la cocina entre Denisse y Abbie; esta última se mostraba taciturna.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Abbie?, regularmente eres alegre o se te pegó la tristeza de la señora Emma- Preguntó preocupada Denisse.

\- - No pasa nada Denisse, pero no logro recordar de dónde vengo, realmente quien soy, o si soy buena persona.

\- Claro que eres buena, eso se nota en la esencia de las personas, el hecho que perdieras la memoria es solo un estado, pero el interior se refleja en tus actos.

\- Sabes que eres la única en esta casa, que conoces mi condición, en ti he confiado mi estado, tengo miedo de mi anterior vida.

\- No sigas con eso Abbie, sé que eres buena persona, eres alegre, trabajadora, creativa y se te dan los niños, aunque algunas veces eres un poco orgullosa y hasta arrogante pero enseguida te das cuenta y tratas de comportarte. No sigas atormentándote, en nuestro día libre te llevo con un especialista para que te haga un chequeo y analice tu caso. Ya no te preocupes, ni te esfuerces en tratar de recordar, yo pienso que eso te daña más, solo deja que fluya, cambia esa cara.

\- No te había dicho, pero cuando fui con la señora Emma de compras al centro de Pensilvania, nos separamos mientras ella fue al correo y hacer otras cosas. Me fui caminando y viendo unos escaparates de unas tiendas, distraídamente choqué con un señor, creo que me conocía porque empezó a estrujarme y a decirme cosas feas, que iba a pagar todo lo que le había hecho, me zafé y salí corriendo.

-Denisse chasqueo la lengua e hizo una negativa con la cabeza.- Quizá el pobre hombre tuvo un mal día y tú la pagaste o es una confusión.

\- No creo que sea una confusión, había odio en su mirada.- Terminó diciendo con tristeza mientras acomodaba unos platos en su lugar.

\- Deja esos malos pensamientos Abbie… ¡ánimo!- Dijo Denisse abrazando a su amiga.

Abbie soltó un sollozo refugiándose en ella.-Tengo esos sueños, pero ahora es una mujer besando a un hombre, solo veo sus siluetas pero los rostros no los defino, siento coraje; después me persiguen unos hombres entre el fuego, luego aparece el rostro de una pequeña rubia llorando. - No sé, esta incertidumbre y vacío; me carcomen por dentro ¡ya no puedo más! - Sus palabras salían desesperadas y el cuerpo se convulsionaba entre llanto. Atropelladamente continuó diciendo.- Al salir huyendo del hombre, me refugie en una florería y resulta que la dependienta al verme se enfureció, me dijo que había perdido su anterior trabajo por mi culpa, que la dejara en paz, me corrió de ahí a empujones, al parecer soy mala persona. – Abbie se desgarraba entre sollozos.

\- No… no. ¡Cálmate!, Mas bien te están confundiendo, no creo que seas el enemigo público número uno.-Denisse refugió en sus brazos a su amiga hasta que se fue calmando.- enseguida te preparo una infusión, te hará sentir mejor-. La joven se levantó para agarrar unas tazas y poner agua, sin embargo un ruido en la cocina hizo que las mujeres voltearan a la entrada. Parado ahí se encontraba Liam-. ¿Qué tanto escuchó?

-¿Qué sucede Abbie? - Su voz era profunda, firme; sus ojos no se apartaban un ápice de la chica, simplemente ignorando a la otra.

\- Bue… bueno mejor reviso las compras que faltan para el menú de mañana, con permiso. Buenas noches Señor Liam.- pasando rápidamente y dejándolos solos.

Por un instante el ambiente de la cocina se sentía sofocante para Abbie no esperaban que hubiera alguien levantado en la casa a esa hora, mucho menos que Liam apareciera pues él estaba de viaje de negocios.

\- No me ha contestado Abbie, sus ojos irritados e hinchados transmiten que no anda bien. ¿ le hicieron algo mis sobrinos?

Abbie se levantó como un rayo, quiso salir de ahí, pero Liam fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo. – No huya, confíe en mí.

Abbie levantó el rostro, lo miró a los ojos; sin soltarla la giró hacia el. – Por favor quédese, comparta su sufrir.

Abbie se apartó de él, pero no se fue, solo lo miraba expectante. El ruido ensordecedor de la tetera los sobresalto.

\- Que tal sino desperdiciamos el agua y se toma un té conmigo.

\- Está bien…. Señor.

\- Ya habíamos quedado que me llamara Liam.

\- No es correcto que usted esté en la cocina y mucho menos con una empleada.

\- Quien podrá juzgarnos, además a mí no me importa.

Liam con suma destreza acomodaba las tazas, las llenó con agua y se dirigió a la alacena donde se encontraba la infusión.

\- Que pena, soy la que le tiene que servir; pero creo que usted sabe más donde se localizan las cosas en la cocina.

\- Le voy a contar un secreto me ha pillado. riendo continuó- Algunas noches desde pequeño me escabullo a la cocina y picoteo algo de comida. Mi nana me reprendía por mi apetito. – Liam arrimó unos panes de nuez. – ¿Gusta sentarse Abbie? para mí, es muy grata su compañía.

La chica se acomodó un poco vacilante, Liam se sentó frente de ella. La noche era un poco fresca, la bebida era reconfortante con ese clima.

Se escuchaba el tintineo de las cucharas en las tazas y a lo lejos los sonidos nocturnos de los grillos y ranas, estaban sumergidos en la tranquilidad, pero Liam no apartaba la vista de la joven. No aguantando más la retracción de la joven Liam la abordó.

\- ¿Abbie hay algo que quiera compartir? O prefiere continuar con su dolor. – Tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica. En signo de apoyo.

Pero esto solo logró que Abbie se turbara. Empezó a tartamudear – No…No es nada.

\- Si no fuera nada, sus bellos ojos no estuvieran nublados y enrojecidos, acaso mi hermana ha sido descortés o tal vez esos diablillos han hecho algo de las suyas.

\- Por supuesto que no, la señora Emma es un pan de Dios y los gemelos son solo niños; sanos y alegres.

\- Entonces, ¿qué le acongoja?, por lo que veo le afecta algo.

Enseguida Abbie retiró la mano de las de Liam pero las dejó sobre la mesa, en su mirada reflejaba ansiedad. En un instante mil cosas se le vinieron a la mente –. El revelar mi amnesia, me afectaría en el trabajo . - Respiro hondo y suelto atropelladamente.

-Son cosas de mujeres, pero nada más.

\- No es verdad, es algo más profundo y lo intuyo. Permita que le ayude y Perdone mi atrevimiento, la he observado detenidamente en este tiempo; aparte de ser una bella mujer, delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo, tiene un toque de misterio, me desconcierta algunas veces su carácter, porque ¡vaya que lo tiene! Se impuso a mis sobrinos no con rudeza sino con astucia, es alegre aunque algunas veces raya en la soberbia, es digna de admiración sabe desenvolverse en sociedad, en ocasiones se le ve frágil como en estos momentos; ha irrumpido en mi corazón y no puedo más. - Tomándole las manos y besándolas con devoción. - Déjeme cortejarla.

Impresionada por la revelación se levantó como resorte y solo movía la cabeza en negativa – no puede ser.-Dijo en un susurro apenas audible para Liam. -Salió corriendo de la cocina a su recamara, ese día no pudo terminar peor. Cualquier mujer se sentiría alagada y hasta feliz por el amor de Liam; pero el corazón de Abbie estaba cerrado por dos motivos; el primero y el más importante la amnesia no le daba tregua y el segundo motivo era que simplemente no entendía porque no confiaba en los hombres, el sueño recurrente del hombre besando a esa mujer rubia le causaba dolor.-Una lagrima solitaria rodó por el rostro. Solo sentía gratitud por Liam, simplemente no podía amarlo y ahora ¿cómo podía mirarle a la cara?

Liam se quedó atónito en la cocina, no comprendía la reacción de Abbie.

 **Nota:**

 **Hola, espero subir otro capítulo en la semana, nunca dejaría sin concluir la historia. Saludos a todas las que siguen este fic y mil gracias por la paciencia. Abrazos y hasta pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8 ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES

NOTA IPORTANTE: Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia es un original creado solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

¿Y PORQUÉ NO?

CAPITULO 8

ENTRE CLASES SOCIALES

Bernie pensó que había sido un error ofrecer recompensa por el paradero de la señorita, a partir de ahí todo se volvió confuso. Llamadas y cartas anónimas no paraban en llegar y lo que era inverosímil es que se presentaban personalmente para cobrar una buena suma de dinero por alguna información. Tal era el caso de la señora desalineada que tenía frente a él en esos momentos.

\- Vengo desde…. Fort Wayne por mi recompensa... -La mujer se tambaleaba ligeramente, arrastraba la lengua y su aliento confirmaba unas copitas encima.

\- Lamento no poder atenderla, señora.

\- ¿Cree que he venido desde lejos para nada?, háblele a su jefe.- dijo en tono airado.

\- No se encuentra en estos momentos.

\- Déjeme pasar engreído.- dándole un pequeño aventón lo hizo a un lado. – Aquí lo espero.- Bernie no tuvo más remedio que dejarla en el recibidor.

En Nueva york, la obra **Sueño de una noche de verano,** era un éxito. Pronto saldrían de gira. Terry aprovechaba el poco tiempo libre para ir al parque y disfrutar la compañía de los niños que ahí se juntaban. La vitalidad de los chicos lo contagiaban de energía; pero tenía una conexión especial con uno de los más pequeños, Kevin el cual tenía siete años.

Robert Foster estaba por perder la paciencia, un paso en falso en esos momentos sería nefasto y peor aún para su familia. La venta de alcohol no marchaba bien desde que a Garrity lo ascendieron como jefe de la policía. De un momento a otro sus planes se caían como un castillo de naipes. Robert, pertenecía a una de las mejores familias de Chicago pero no era suficiente. Llevado por su ambición de poder, se relacionó con gente del tráfico de alcohol, usando su carisma y su labia logró ser uno de los jefes en este ramo aunque su familia no lo sospechara. No podía tocar el dinero familiar y mezclarlo para sostener las perdidas en el tráfico de alcohol; su mejor opción, casarse con una señorita encumbrada, con esto lograría independencia en distintos aspectos y sobre todo utilizaría el dinero de esta mujer para sus fines. Eligió a una que era atractiva y hasta hermosa pero no le atraía en lo más mínimo. En el carácter eran similares hasta rayar en lo caprichoso. Logró enamorarla hasta hacerla comer de su mano; por así decirlo. Faltaba tan solo una semana para la boda y para su mala suerte, surgió en chicago un conato racial y redadas policiales; tuvo que aplazar su boda. Salir a la calle en esos momentos era peligroso sin embargo su prometida en un impulso por verle, apareció en su despacho sin previo aviso; sorprendiéndolo en una situación comprometedora con la mejor amiga de ella. Viéndolo en tal situación su prometida salió corriendo, la siguió desesperado junto con algunos de sus hombres no contaba que en esos momentos se agudizó el caos por algunos incendios en las calles y entre tanta gente se esfumó la chica; desde entonces la buscaban. Tenía que pensar muy bien, recibió una noticia que le favorecía. Su prometida fue vista y padecía pérdida de memoria. Solo tenía que localizarla antes que nadie, sería el héroe y continuaría con su boda.

Bernie no dejaba de vigilar a la mujer que se encontraba en el recibidor. Su jefe llegó y enseguida ella se le abalanzó. – Señor que gusto… conocerlo.- Ella se tambaleaba por las copas que llevaba encima.

\- ¿Y usted, quién es? – preguntó el dueño de la casa con desconcierto.

\- Disculpe señor, esta señora viene desde Fort Wayne. Dijo Bernie.

\- ¡Dama por favor!, Mire señor, deje le explico- dándole a Bernie un empujón.- Vine por mi recompensa, su hija estuvo conmigo, le di techo y comida.

\- Muy bien señora si dice que la cuidó, ¿por qué no la tiene usted?- Dijo Bernie.

\- salió por comida y ya no regresó; la busqué pero fue en vano.

\- Tal vez la chica que cuidó no era mi hija.

\- Estoy segura que es su hija, porque el detective que la busca me enseñó la foto y es la misma chica que cuidé. Solo pido una ayuda, a mi edad es difícil encontrar trabajo. El hecho de que su hija vive, es una excelente noticia a sabiendas que no recuerda nada y….

\- Disculpe… ¿señor podría hablar con usted…. a solas? – interrumpió Bernie.

\- ¡Que modales tiene! Y de traje, desde que llegué me ha mirado como a un bicho.- la señora se mostraba enojada.- Dicen que los que nunca tienen dinero y llegan a tener poco.- señalando a Bernie-. ¡Se sienten superiores!

\- No se altere señora, cuénteme ¿cómo es que llegó mi hija con usted?

\- La llevaban dos jóvenes que iban de paso, simplemente me la dejaron-. Omitiendo que le dejaron dinero, continuó.- Estuve cuidándola, me preocupé porque no abría los ojos; pero hablaba entre sueños, la alimentaba levantándola un poco y dándole con una cuchara. Un día salí a comprar cosas. cuando regresé vaya sorpresa, estaba despierta y un poco confundida, no sabía ni su nombre. Tenía tanta hambre que salió a buscar comida.

\- Y si estaba confundida ¿Por qué la dejó salir señora?- preguntó Bernie mordazmente.

\- Una mujer vieja y enferma como yo, no puede detener a una joven.

\- Tiene razón Bernie, mi hija siempre hace lo que le place; con o sin memoria es fuerte, la señora aquí presente, poco podría hacer; viendo las circunstancias.

\- ¡¿Qué significa eso señor?, me ofende!

\- No me mal interprete señora, solo afirmo que usted hizo todo lo posible con buena fe y estoy agradecido por ayudar a mi hija.

\- Ya nos estamos entendiendo.- dijo la señora con satisfacción, acercándose a Bernie y con una gran sonrisa le palmeó el hombro.- Ya ves mi pingüino estirado, todo está claro.- la cara de Bernie se transfiguró por el comentario. El padre de la joven no paraba de reír hasta las lágrimas. La desaparición de su hija había cobrado factura en su salud; pero ese momento fue único. Entre risas logró decir.- Y bien señora ¿cuánto quiere por su ayuda?

\- Lo que su generosidad disponga señor.

\- ¿Qué le parece esta cantidad?

\- ¡Oh... señor que generoso! muchas gracias por su ayuda, bueno ya me retiro; si logro saber algo de su hija en seguida le informo. De nuevo Muchas gracias y con permiso.

Tambaleándose volteó con Bernie y le dijo- Adiós pingüino estirado fue un placer.

Quedando solos Bernie comienza decirle a su jefe.- Señor me preocupa su generosidad, porque hay personas que sacan provecho de la desgracia ajena.

\- No te preocupes Bernie tienes razón, pero esta señora pintoresca logró hacerme reír.

\- Señor… usted también se mofó de mí. –dijo en tono airado.

Haciendo una negativa con la cabeza tratando de contenerse sin lograrlo el jefe logró decir atropelladamente entre la risa - tu rostro cambió totalmente ante la comparación con el pingüino-. Respiró hondo para poder hablar.- No te ofendas Bernie eres un amigo para mí y un gran apoyo. Me hacía falta un poco de distracción ante la tensión y la ocurrencia de esa señora fue singular. Ya cambia esa cara, te invito una copa. Vamos al despacho y charlamos.

Bernie tenía tiempo que no veía a su jefe relajado y de buen humor, decidió pasar lo ocurrido y acompañar a su jefe. Charlaron sobre las últimas noticias de la ciudad, el deporte, las nuevas alianzas empresariales, política local y nacional; pasó el tiempo entre alguna copa y el humo de un buen puro. Bernie respetaba y admiraba la capacidad de su jefe, pero sobretodo lo veía como un amigo. No siempre fue así. A lo que recordaba su familia siempre le había servido al Clan de su jefe y le enseñaron que los patrones siempre tienen la razón aunque fueran injustos. Haciendo una remembranza; su niñez la pasó con unos tíos en el campo, mientras sus padres trabajaban en la mansión. Su educación se enfocó a que su futuro era servir a la dinastía de esa familia poderosa. Cuando le tocó el turno de trabajar en la mansión, vio muchas injusticias y el señorito que a lo sumo era unos tres años mayor que él, era imposible en algunas ocasiones. Notó que su mal humor provenía de su pobre vida porque estaba trazada desde su nacimiento, la rigidez del comportamiento social, lo que debía estudiar y hasta su matrimonio arreglado con una chica de la familia Andley sin ni siquiera conocerla. No había otra opción.

Una noche de su tiempo libre Bernie fue a un bar donde tocaban un buen jazz se encontraba tomando una copa en la barra y entró el señorito. Se sorprendió porque a esos lugares no frecuentaba esa familia, lo vio a lo lejos y se puso en un rincón para que no lo viese; después de un rato unos tipos empezaron a molestar y agredir al joven rico por su condición. Bernie viendo la superioridad numérica decidió ayudarlo. Juntos se enfrascaron en una pelea que salieron vencedores. Esa noche forjaron una complicidad que con el tiempo se hizo amistad.

\- ¡Bernie amigo despierta! donde te fuiste.

\- Solo recordaba cómo nos empezamos hablar Señor.

\- Tu siempre tan correcto ….Señor esto , Señor lo otro , Señor aquello. Deja eso y háblame por mi nombre. Bien dice la señora pareces un pingüino estirado. Por cierto hablando de pingüinos; ¿mi esposa no ha hablado o mandado una carta de su viaje? ; a veces pienso que es tan insensible y superflua que prefiero que esté de viaje que conmigo. Ahora veo mi error en dejarle toda la responsabilidad en la crianza de mis hijos. -Mirando el contenido de su copa continuó– Sabes al verla me enamoré, no es mala pero ante todo, primero es lo material-. Seguía dando vuelta a su copa, mirando su contenido ensimismado dijo con un suspiro.- Bueno así la educaron. Hay momentos que quisiera estrujarla para que entre en razón; mira que irse de viaje con el pretexto de no soportar tantas preguntas sobre la desaparición de nuestra hija. Sabes Bernie, estoy al límite con ella.

\- Lo creo señor, la señora suele ser desesperante.

\- Siempre quise tener más hijos, bueno todavía puedo tenerlos, pero mi esposa… Ni hablar. -Continuó soltando el aire un poco triste.- viendo los resultados en la crianza de mis hijos quizá es mejor así.

\- No se desanime, usted puede enderezar a sus hijos, además usted es el padre y le tienen respeto.

\- No lo sé Bernie, ya son grandes.

\- Solo sea firme en sus decisiones respecto a su esposa e hijos. Actúe como en los negocios no se deje amedrentar; si pudo tener tratos con el mismísimo John Rockefeller que no pueda con su familia. Ya que estamos hablando claro y perdón por mi atrevimiento usted también cojea por así decirlo.

\- Sé más claro Bernie, habla.

\- No se enoje, usted también tiene culpa en la actitud de su familia.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pues el matrimonio es de dos.

\- Si pero dejó toda la responsabilidad de la crianza a su esposa y usted solo se limitó en proveer,se enfocó en negocios, viajes y reuniones. No se inmiscuyó en el tiempo de calidad con su familia.

\- Que querías que hiciera, ¿que no trabajara?, ¿qué pasaría con el banco familiar y los otros negocios?

\- No me está entendiendo.

Ya desesperado le dijo a Bernie- ¡Suéltalo, así… como va!

\- Bueno, en muchas ocasiones se hizo de la vista gorda en la corrección de sus hijos, prefirió mantenerse al margen y dejarlo a su esposa. Quien por cierto mantiene la educación condicionada con regalos. Luego usted llega a casa y se encierra a leer ya sea el periódico o algún libro.

\- Eso que tiene de malo, solo quiero relajarme de los negocios y necesito mi tiempo para eso. Para eso está el hogar.

\- Tiene razón, pero puede distribuir el tiempo; un rato la lectura otro rato la copa de vino ya sea en el despacho o con los amigos, pero sobretodo pase tiempo real con su familia, vea sus necesidades.

\- Ve lo que hay alrededor, nada les falta.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Berni dijo- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Señor se ha preguntado ¿por qué su hija se enamoró de un pelafustán? En una sola palabra se lo resumo. Migajas.

-¿Migajas de que Bernie?

-Su hija busca migajas de cariño. La falta del Cariño de usted lo mendiga inconscientemente.

\- Sabes que le doy todo lo que quiere.

\- En eso está el error Señor, le da lo material o cumple sus caprichos. Pero esto solo la daña, bueno darle algo para que no sufra suele pasar en algunos momentos forma parte del aprendizaje en la vida; pero llenar la ausencia con regalos eso es lo peligroso. Claro que no se hace conscientemente o bueno a veces sí. Nadie nace sabiendo ser padres. El ser padres reales es la convivencia, el dialogo, el ejemplo, marcar límites y sobre todo tiempo de calidad.

\- Tienes razón amigo, acabas de darme una lección y gracias por tu apoyo, ahora solo tengo que localizar a mi hija. De ahora en adelante en esta casa cambiaran las cosas, dame papel y pluma para escribirle a mi esposa, ya es tiempo que regrese de ese absurdo viaje.

Abbie no sabía cómo mirar a Liam, se sentía incomoda. En la mañana temprano se dirigió con el chofer al centro de Pensilvania para comprar un material que usaría para las actividades de los niños; también compraría algunos víveres que a Denisse le hacían falta en la cocina. Les comunicaron que tendrían unos visitantes que durarían unos días y debía estar todo listo para cuando ellos llegaran.

Nota

Un especial saludo y abrazo afectuoso a stormaw, Betin las chicas que han seguido este fic a pesar de la demora, mil disculpas


End file.
